Coma
by sapphirefaerie
Summary: Hermione goes into a coma at 23 years of age. She eventually wakes up, 6 years later, but not knowing who she is, what her past was, and most importantly, not knowing her future.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: see my profile, if you actually believe that I own this.

Prologue

Twenty-three-year-old Hermione watched the news on that weekend night, trying to pass the time until Saturday Night Live. She sat on her couch in her apartment, eyes glazing over slightly, bored of listening to the casualties in Iraq, and the murders, and car accidents, and fatal-this, fatal-that. _Why can't the news ever be _good_ news,_ she thought. _It's always the same. Obviously, I feel bad for those people in "critical condition" and those soldiers… but is all that the media can focus on? The pessimistic area of life? _Daydreaming, or night-dreaming, whatever you wanted to call it, she thought of all the news she would cover if she were a reporter. She'd focus on all the homeless and hunger problems being solved; the de-tangling, if that were possible, of the political world; the people who were in critical condition coming _out_ of their comas, and not going into them. She never thought she'd be one of those people reported on the news as in "critical condition." She never fathomed she'd be watched day and night for a single moving toe. She never figured that one day she'd be one of those people who come out of their comas, six years later, not knowing who she was, not knowing her past, and not knowing her future.

A/N: Okay, to me this sounds okay. But I wrote it like a year ago, and when I tried to continue, I had major writer's block. Maybe if I try to restart it now, I'll get some ideas. It wasn't originally a HP fanfic, either--the character was Traci, and she was, of course, American. If you think it sounds weird please tell me... cuz I know that I haven't really given any info on Hermione since graduation, and since it wasn't HP, I wasn't going to... lol basically the main idea is, if you want me to try and keep going, or if you have any constructive criticism or ideas, please tell me in a review!


	2. End of a Beginning

**End of a Beginning**

"FATAL ACCIDENT: KILLS TWO, ONE IN CRITICAL CONDITION"

"A fatal accident just yesterday left two dead and one in critical condition. The two found dead were proven to be Emma Hemort, and Bonnie Bartson, 22 and 23 years of age, respectively. The woman in critical condition was identified as Hermione Granger, 23. Police say that the car's brakes malfunctioned, and that probably none of the young women were aware of it. When the driver, Bartson, tried to exit the freeway, the car kept going. They crashed over a barrier and down a miniature valley into a small stream, after the car spun out of control. The police say that both Hemort and Bartson were killed instantly, as they were sitting in the front seat and were thrown through the windshield. Their heads evidently collided on the stream bottom. Granger had been sitting in the backseat. When the car crashed, her head and body were protected by the two front seats, and, though it seems grim, the two bodies of her companions. Granger is currently in the intensive care unit in a hospital nearby the crash site."

That was one of the stories on the news the next day. The day after that, it became the story in the newspapers as well. It was the end of the beginning of Hermione's new life.

To anyone, Hermione looked like she was sleeping. But her friends, family, and the doctors knew better. She was in a coma. A deep, deep coma. Doctors said that she might never wake up. They checked her vitals everyday, had her on an IV, bundled her up like a hard plaster mummy to mend her many broken bones. They did all this, but still didn't have much hope. After two weeks, she was finally put into a private room instead of being under 24/7 care in the intensive unit. She still hadn't woken up. There was no hope for her, no hope for her to get her life back again. Only wishes.

Okay, that was really short, but I suppose it's sorta like a prologue part II. I'm still having slight writer's block, and with that and the fact that I don't have a lot of time means I won't update a lot. Please forgive me, and review if you have any ideas, again!

Sapphire


End file.
